Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In one implementation, a user can request a service they desire and transact with a Cloud provider for the needed service. A Cloud provider's business opportunity can be limited or constrained by the physical resources they have installed, or by their capacity to procure additional resources in a timely and cost-efficient manner. Given that many similar services can be requested by multiple users, managing the use of services can become a challenge.